juegos_de_pc_y_de_consolasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dreamcast
Dreamcast es la séptima y última videoconsola de sobremesa producida por Sega, fue desarrollada en cooperación con Hitachi yMicrosoft. La Dreamcast es la sucesora de la Sega Saturn y fue lanzada al mercado para ganar terreno a la Playstation de Sonyy la Nintendo 64 de Nintendo, y competir con los sistemas sucesores a estos. Pertenece a la sexta generación de consolas. Se detuvo su producción en marzo de 2001. Tras la decisión de Sega de dedicarse en exclusiva a la programación de videojuegos. Sus principales características son: su lector óptico GD-ROM y su procesador Hitachi. El sistema fue el primero en tener unmódem incorporado para jugar on-line. Otras, como su predecesora, Sega Saturn, lo tenían como periférico opcional, y no en todos los países donde eran distribuidas. En esta versión, el módem se mejoró y se pudo usar además en Latinoamérica. Este sistema de videojuegos fue pensado para recuperar el mercado perdido ante PlayStation de Sony y así recobrar la reputación perdida con Sega Saturn. Se equipó a la consola de una unidad óptica especial que maneja un formato de discos ópticos llamados GD-ROM y por último su diseño fue enfocado para el juego en línea, como Xbox (consola posterior). La consola tuvo buena aceptación en sus primeros días de estreno pero en pleno auge Sega la retira del mercado porque la compañía sufría problemas internos y económicos. Índice ocultar * 1 Historia ** 1.1 Diseño ** 1.2 Estreno ** 1.3 Competencia ** 1.4 Fin de Dreamcast ** 1.5 Legado * 2 Hardware y accesorios ** 2.1 Especificaciones técnicas ** 2.2 Accesorios * 3 GD ROM * 4 Placa recreativa NAOMI * 5 Software ** 5.1 Homebrew * 6 Sega.Net * 7 Véase también * 8 Referencias * 9 Enlaces externos Historiaeditar En 1997, Sega Saturn estaba luchando en los mercados principales como Norteamérica y Japón pero con poco éxito, así que el presidente de Sega América, Bernie Stolar, dio a conocer los primeros rumores de la sucesora de Sega Saturn que finalmente sería la Dreamcast. En 1997, en la E3, Bernie Stolar hizo pública su opinión de que "The Saturn is not our future" (La Saturn no es nuestro futuro), refiriéndose a que la consola ya no tenía futuro. Diseñoeditar Cuando llegó el momento del diseño de la sucesora de la Sega Saturn, el nuevo presidente de Sega, Shōichirō Irimajiri, tomó la decisión inusual de la contratación de Tatsuo Yamamoto de IBM en Austin, para estar al frente del desarrollo de la próxima consola de Sega. Rápidamente se hizo una ruptura en el desarrollo de la consola, porque el equipo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato no quiso ceder el control del departamento de hardware, lo cual dio lugar a dos diseños diferentes de la consola. El grupo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato, decidió que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH43 acompañado con un procesador gráfico PowerVR desarrollado porVideoLogic (ahora Imagination Technologies) y fabricado por NEC. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en clave de White Belt, y las primeras placas prototipo se marcaron como''Guppy'' y posteriormente como Katana. En Estados Unidos, el grupo liderado por Tatsuo Yamamoto trabajó en secreto con un grupo de 11 personas fuera de las oficinas de Sega of America, decidieron que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH4 acompañado con un procesador gráfico 3dfx Voodoo 2. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en código de Black Belt, y las primeras placas llevaban serigrafiado la palabra Shark y finalmente Dural. Tras la publicación de información confidencial por parte de 3dfx, se decidió desechar el proyecto del grupo de EE.UU. y seguir adelante con el proyecto japonés. Así, el 7 de septiembre de 1997 SEGA anunció a los medios el desarrollo de su nueva consola, bajo el nombre en clave de Katana. Estrenoeditar La Dreamcast fue lanzada a la venta el 27 de noviembre de 1998 en Japón, el 9 de septiembre de 1999 en Estados Unidos (fecha de promoción) y el 14 de octubre de 1999 en Europa. Dreamcast se puso a la venta mucho antes que sus rivales. El lema que fue utilizado para promover la consola en Estados Unidos era "It's thinking" ("Está pensando"), y en Europa fue "Up to 6 Billion Players" (“Hasta 6.000 millones de jugadores”). Este sistema fue la primera consola en incluir un módem para Internet y en dar soporte a juegos en línea, también se podía navegar en Internet. Anteriormente en las consolas como Génesis/Mega Drive, Saturn, Nintendo 64, SNES y NES había capacidades en línea, pero éstas eran relativamente limitadas y requerían de un periférico extra (como XBAND o NetLink). Dreamcast, disfrutó de una fuerte actividad de ventas en su primera temporada, lo cual logró un mayor éxito en la venta de unidades en sus primeros días. Tan sólo en los Estados Unidos, batió un récord 300.000 unidades que fueron reservadas y Sega vendió 500.000 consolas en tan sólo dos semanas (incluidas 225.132 vendidas en las primeras 24 horas, cosa que supuso un récord en su momento). Sega confirmó que hizo una cantidad de 98,4 millones de dólares en los EE. UU. en combinación de la venta de hardware y software a partir del lanzamiento de Dreamcast (9 de septiembre de 1999). Antes del lanzamiento de Dreamcast en los Estados Unidos, Sega ya había planeado cómo llegar en las tiendas y los títulos que estarían disponibles en el estreno, tales comoSoul Calibur, Sonic Adventure, Power Stone y Hydro Thunder, los cuales ayudaron en los primeros años de vida de la consola. Competenciaeditar La dreamcast tenia competencia demasiado poderosa y al tener tal competencia sus ventas fueron reducidas gravemente y se acercaban a un final irremediable. la culpa de tal tragedia fue principalmente por la consola de sobremesa de sony PlayStation 2 anunciada en el abril de 1999. El lanzamiento de PS2 no fue hasta 4 marzo de 2000 en Japón, y el 26 de octubre de 2000 en los Estados Unidos. Aunque el comunicado de prensa de Sony fue después del lanzamiento de Dreamcast, fue lo suficiente para desviar la gran atención que tenía Sega. Con el inminente lanzamiento de PS2 en Japón, los compradores japoneses ignoraron a Dreamcast en gran parte de ese territorio. Dreamcast tuvo un gran éxito inicial en los Estados Unidos, pero Sega tuvo problemas para mantener ese impulso después de la noticia del lanzamiento de PS2. Las ventas de Dreamcast iban creciendo a un 156,5% del 23 de julio de 2000 al 30 de septiembre de 2000, lo cual posicionaba a Sega por delante de Nintendo 64 en ese período. Durante ese tiempo, Sony sufría escasez de producción de PlayStation 2, y debido a la fuerte demanda, a menudo la gente pagaba cantidades exageradas de dinero (rondando los 1000 dólares) en eBay por una consola de Sony. Sin embargo, la capacidad online de Dreamcast a través del SegaNet y la reducción de precios (a la mitad del coste de una PS2)4 en otoño de 2000 ayudó un poco las ventas del sistema, una vez que fue lanzado PlayStation 2. Fin de Dreamcasteditar Debido a las reestructuraciones internas que sufría Sega y las perdidas económicas de muchos de sus proyectos, Sega finalizó oficialmente la producción de Dreamcast y dejó de fabricar consolas para sólo dedicarse al desarrollo de software y la producción de arcades. Después de la suspensión de producción, se siguieron vendiendo consolas de los stocks acumulados y Sega dio todavía soporte a los compradores. Algunas compañías siguieron desarrollando juegos comerciales (la mayoría solamente en Japón). El 19 de junio de 2001 se lanzó el último juego de Sonic para Dreamcast que es el Sonic Adventure 2, con el fin de conmemorar el 10° aniversario del lanzamiento de Sonic the Hedgehog. El 24 de febrero de 2004 Sega lanzó su último juego conocido para Dreamcast, llamado Puyo Puyo Fever. Un pequeño número de juegos de third-parties se siguieron lanzando y algunos otros nuevos juegos fueron oficialmente comercializados por Sega Japón. Actualmente incluso se vende una pequeña cantidad de consolas procedentes de reparaciones, ya que aún hay una muy ligera demanda de consolas. En marzo de 2007 fue lanzado Karous, último juego oficial de Dreamcast. Legadoeditar * Dreamcast 2: cuando Dreamcast estaba en su pleno apogeo se comentaba que la compañía japonesa estaba desarrollando un nuevo sistema Dreamcast, pero se canceló este proyecto poco después de que Sega se retirase de la fabricación de videoconsolas.5 Sega ha solicitado la renovación de la marca Dreamcast en Estados Unidos. La misma ha sido otorgada en agosto de 2008. La solicitud realizada por Sega abarca controladores de videojuegos, mandos, tarjetas de memoria y software.6 A comienzos del mes de octubre de 2010, Yuji Naka (creador de Sonic, junto con Naoto Oshima[cita requerida]) manifesto: "Si sega funcionó en Europa, entonces quizás pueda hacer Dreamcast 2. Por supuesto Dreamcast fue mi bebé en Sega y quiero seguir haciendo buenos juegos para el mercado europeo, y algún día espero que me llegue la oportunidad de trabajar en Dreamcast 2."7 Hardware y accesorioseditar Especificaciones técnicaseditar Procesador central de Dreamcast. * CPU: SH-4 RISC con unidad FPU vectorial de 128 Bits (frecuencia de operación: 200 MHz 360 MIPS/1,4 GFLOPS). * Chip Gráfico: PowerVR2DC (PowerVR2 CLX2 modificado) de NEC con una velocidad de reloj de 100 MHz, produce hasta 7 millones de texturas, iluminado y sombreado de polígonos por segundo, y con 8 Mb de VRAM de 100 MHz de frecuencia. * Memoria RAM: 16 MB. * Tarjeta de Sonido: Super Intelligent (Yamaha) Procesador de sonido con CPU RISC ARM de 32-Bit (64 canales PCM/ADPCM) con 2 MB de memoria. * Unidad GD-ROM: velocidad máxima 12x (cuando funciona a una velocidad angular constante) - CAV GD-ROM es un nuevo medio de memoria de alta densidad. Su capacidad máxima era de 1,2 GB. Consola mostrando su interior * Módem: Módem extraíble de 56 Kbps (33,6 Kbps en Europa). En algunas regiones de Asia no fue incluido. Un adaptador de banda ancha (básicamente una tarjeta Ethernet propia basada en un chip Realtek) conocido popularmente como BBA (broadband adapter) estaba disponible por separado. * Salida de color: Aproximadamente 16,77 millones de colores simultáneos (24 bit). * Almacenamiento: "Visual Memory Unit" (VMU) unidad extraible con 128 Kb de capacidad de memoria. Accesorioseditar Artículo principal: Accesorios Dreamcast * Mando estándar: el mando se diseñó de una forma ergonómica similar a la versión 3D Control Pad de Sega Saturn, en la parte izquierda se ubicaba un stick analógico y abajo se ubicaba una cruceta digital, en la parte central se ubica el botón "Start", en la derecha se encuentran 4 botones (X'', ''Y, A'' y''B) y por último en la parte frontal del mando se ubicaban 2 gatillos analógicos. * Visual Memory Unit (tarjeta de memoria con pantalla, cruceta y botones) (VMS - Visual memory system - en genérico). * Arcade Stick: fue un mando destinado para los juegos de peleas que hubo en el Dreamcast tales como Soul Calibur y Dead or Alive 2. * Módem dial up, para jugar a juegos como Phantasy Star Online o Quake III. Velocidad 33,6k en Japón y Europa, 56k en América. Utiliza como navegador un software propietario de SEGA, Dreamkey, que se suministra con la consola. * Broadband adapter o BBA (adaptador de red para banda ancha). * Caña de pescar, usada en juegos de pesca (Fishing controller). * Pistola Dreamcast Gun, usada en juegos de disparo como: The House Of The Dead 2. * Maracas, usadas en Samba de Amigo y su continuación, Samba de Amigo Ver. 2000. * Teclado: al igual que Sega Saturn, también Dreamcast dispuso de un teclado que fue destinado para Internet o para la programación del sistema. * Mouse (Ratón): al igual que Sega Saturn, también Dreamcast dispuso de un ratón como complemento para el teclado, sirvió mucho para el uso de internet. * Alfombra de baile, usada en juegos como los Dance Dance Revolution o Feet of Fury. * Cámara DreamEye, utilizada en juegos como Visual Park, el cual incluía en un pack la videocámara y un micrófono. * Micrófono, usado en Seaman, Alien Front Online y Planet Ring, entre otros. * Vibration Pack, para dar efectos de vibración a los mandos o periféricos (Purupuru en Japón). * Dreamcast Developement Kit Katana, para el desarrollo de aplicaciones Dreamcast. * Race Controller, volante para juegos de carreras. GD ROMeditar Artículo principal: GD-ROM La Dreamcast usaba un formato de disco óptico propietario llamado GD-ROM, en el cual se usaba para almacenar los juegos. El disco tiene el tamaño de un CD o DVD y su capacidad era de 1,2 GB. Este formato de disco, busco evitar la "piratería" informática. Al final Sega consiguió unos resultados poco efectivos, ya que se descubrió que los discos contenían defectos en el diseño, y los piratas informáticos fueron capaces de copiar los juegos. Sega se culpaba en gran parte a sí misma por los altos niveles de piratería de su Dreamcast – su uso del formato GD-ROM fue dominado totalmente por la compatibilidad de la consola con el formato Mil-CD, el cual permitía a la consola arrancar desde un CD-R estándar. La compatibilidad con Mil-CD fue eliminada de la revisión final de Dreamcast al final de la vida de la consola. Cabe resaltar que los modelos de la bios del Dreamcast tienen una variación en las consolas producidas entre octubre de 2000 y diciembre del mismo año, conocidas como NON MIL-CD, las cuales difícilmente pueden reproducir backups, e incluso con su bootloader CD, sólo eran capaces de usar un número muy reducido de copias. Después de que Sega dejase de fabricar Dreamcast en 2001, todavía continuaba fabricando discos GD-ROM, porque aún le daba soporte a este sistema de juegos y a las placas recreativas NAOMI. En 2007 se puso fin a este formato, con lo cual Dreamcast se da por concluido su soporte.8 Placa recreativa NAOMIeditar Previamente al lanzamiento de Dreamcast, Sega lanzó la placa recreativa Sega NAOMI, usando como punto de partida la tecnología de Dreamcast (entre las tecnologías usadas fue el GD-ROM). Softwareeditar Una unidad de desarrollo para la Dreamcast. En esta se podía utilizar tanto el kit de desarrollo de Sega como el kit de desarrolloWindows CE. Respecto al software, Microsoft cooperó con Sega en el desarrollo de un sistema operativo diseñado únicamente para Dreamcast con la idea de promover su Sistema Operativo Windows CE para videojuegos. Las bibliotecas que Sega aportó ofrecían más potencia final, aunque resultaba más dificultosa la realización de conversiones entre consola y PC. Homebreweditar La Dreamcast ha tenido una modesta comunidad de desarrolladores de homebrew. La disponibilidad del kit de desarrollo de Windows CE en Internet, así como conversiones de los sistemas operativos Linux y NetBSD para Dreamcast dieron a los programadores una selección de herramientas de desarrollo para trabajar. Un sistema operativo casero llamado KallistiOS ofrece compatibilidad con la mayoría del hardware, pero no ofrece multi-tarea, lo cual es superfluo para los juegos. Muchos emuladores y otras utilidades (reproductores mp3, reproductoresDivX y visores de imágenes) han sido portados o programados para la consola, aprovechándose de la relativa facilidad con la cual el usuario podía crear un CD capaz de arrancar en una Dreamcast no modificada a nivel de hardware. Algunas aplicaciones y juegos que se desarrollaron para la consola fueron: * Chankast, emulador de la Dreamcast (para emuladores de consolas de 128 bits se necesitan CPUs muy potentes). * Project64, el emulador más conocido, representando la Nintendo 64. * VisualBoy Advance, emulador de la GameBoy Advance. * NesterDC, emulador de la NES, port directo del Nester, que emula a la perfección la mayoría de los juegos de la consola de 8 bits de Nintendo. * DreamSNES, emulador de la Super Nintendo. * GNUboy, emulador de la Game Boy. * Neo4All, emulador de Neo Geo y Neo Geo CD. * MAME4All, adaptación del popular emulador de arcades, MAME. * ScummVM DC, adaptación del motor ScummVM que permite jugar a las aventuras gráficas en 2D de LucasArts. * Beats of Rage y adaptaciones basándose en un motor de creación de juegos de estilo beat'em up, modificable por completo y muy sencillo, realizado por Senile Team. * Reproductores de vídeo para diferentes formatos (Divx y MPG, entre otros). * Conversiones de Quake, Doom y Quake II, entre otros. * Conversiones de Linux, NetBSD y QNX. Sega.Neteditar Sega.Net es un servicio online creado por Sega que dio soporte a los juegos multiplayer de la Dreamcast. Fue lanzado primeramente en EE.UU., donde se podía jugar NFL 2K1,Quake III Arena y Unreal Tournament.9 Aunque fue reactivado en otoño de 2002, Sega.Net fue cerrado definitivamente en América a finales de ese año. Véase tambiéneditar * Lista de juegos de Dreamcast * Sega Saturn (Consola antecesora de Dreamcast) * PlayStation 2 (Consola competidora de Sony) * Nintendo GameCube (Consola competidora de Nintendo) * Xbox (Consola competidora de Microsoft)